gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Massacro (Racecar)
Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Massacro Jester Jester (Racecar) Sprunk Buffalo Redwood Gauntlet Pißwasser Dominator Burger Shot Stallion |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = Super GT (needle) Super GT (dial texture) |inttxd = Super GT |carcols = }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = massacro2 |handlingname = MASSACRO2 |textlabelname = MASSACRO2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Massacro (Racecar) is a two-door race car featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, as part of the Festive Surprise Update. __TOC__ Design The Massacro is heavily based on the . The upper front bumper duct is similar to the . The bonnet scoop and the headlamps are inspired by the . The lower rear end shows some resemblance to the and the . Holding the body shape and design of the original Massacro, the Massacro Racecar now features a livery mainly sponsored by Dewbauchee, and the following other sponsors: *Dewbauchee *Whiz *Fruit Computers *Xero *Power Metal *Car Tune Network *Atomic *Terroil *Auto Exotic *Rimm Paint Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Massacro Racecar's performance is greatly improved from the original Massacro. Although the top speed and mass remain the same, acceleration is improved upon, where the car now vigorously shakes when setting off and reaches high speeds even quicker. The car's handling line is also improved on, and the car can now corner with ease; even better than its competitor, the Jester (Racecar). Its heavy mass may seem an issue, but it helps the car stick down to the road and, unlike the Jester Racecar, avoids it spinning out when cornering with its improved steering radius. The braking time is not altered too much, although the car seems more responsive to the brake pedal. The engine sound remains the same, being a very high revving, powerful V10 sound, with the engine model of a twin-cam four cylinder. The car holds a front engine, rear wheel drive layout. GTA V Overview Inline 4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = MassacroRacecar-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :*'' The Massacro (Racecar) is limited to only the Classic, Matte, and Metallic color options. All color choices keep the liveries on the car intact. Image Gallery MassacroRacecar-GTAV-SSASA.png|The '''Massacro (Racecar)' on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. MassacroRacecar-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Massacro (Racecar) on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Available in all players' garages after installing the Festive Surprise Update. ;Enhanced version *Can be bought for $385,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought for $385,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos after the Festive Surprise. Trivia *The default radio station for the Massacro Racecar is WorldWide FM. See Also *Massacro - Standard variant. *Jester (Racecar) - Direct competitor, also added in the Festive Surprise update. *Specter Custom - Another two-door sports car manufactured by Dewbachee, this variant has optional racing liveries and upgrades. Navigation }} de:Massacro (V) es:Massacro fr:Massacro pl:Massacro pt:Massacro Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dewbauchee Category:Motorsport Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Festive Surprise